boy in the mirror
by yuki tsubasa
Summary: steven universe AU Dawn was bored and asked her father Kanan for something to entertain her. Although the mirror she finds has a lot more to it then she knows. It knows the secrets her parents hide and what has really been going on her whole life.


Chapter 1

It was a warm afternoon in beach city and Dawn was bored. She had nothing to do today and no one to hang out with. When she called her friends, they said they were busy. The summer had just started and all the other kids were going on trips, practicing for sports, or were on the way to starting summer camp, leaving her behind. This wasn't as big a time for her since she was home schooled. Her parents taught her everything see need to know and there was also the fact she was a gem, more specifically a jade gem.

Her mom and dad worked to stop dangerous monsters and magical objects from hurting people. Her father, Kanan, was a teal blue topaz with the ability to move objects with his mind. He sometimes went on about the force and about being a Jedi knight, but Zeb would say it was a belief that shouldn't be taken at face value. Although she loves her father, she could only listen for so long before getting bored and zoning out.

Her mother, Hera, was an emerald. She didn't have any abilities like her father that she knew of although she was good at giving people hope which was a super power in its own right. Her mom could summon a small hand gun and she was a really good shot with it. Hera was the logical one in the group. She has cool head and didn't shy away when things got tough. When she and her father were together they were unstoppable. They could always find a way to get things done or get out of a mess they had fallen into.

Their other team mates were Zeb, a charoite, and Sabine, a rainbow topaz. Zeb was like the uncle or older brother that was tough on the outside but is a real softy when you get to know him. Sabine was like the older sister to Dawn as she was the closes in age (but not really close at all really) and spent the most time with her.

But today was one of those days where everyone was doing their own thing. Dawn was in the common room of the temple that they called the Ghost lost in thought. There wasn't anything to watch on TV today and her friends were with their families. What was there to do?

As she was thinking her father teleported in with the warp pads. He was normally at the runes practicing swordsmanship and meditating in his room in his free time. Maybe he could do something about her boredom.

"Hey, dad", Dawn called.

"Yeah kiddo what's up?"

"I'm so bored", Dawn said as she flopped on to the couch. "Do you have anything to do?"

"Well if you're not doing anything than you can study the history of the Jedi", he suggested

Great this is why you don't tell your parents you are bored. They give you chords or homework to do. Well this isn't going to end on a positive note.

"Don't go giving me that look. There are a lot of good stories from the Jedi history", he went on to say.

"I doubt that", she said under her breath.

Her father gave a disapproving look, but it then went to an I-know-this-but-you-don't look. She hated that look and if her mom was here than she would have laughed at him.

"So, you don't want to know about the attack on the temple or the bombing by a warrior clan that fought for a cured sword that consumed the light around it like a black hole?"

Well that did didn't sound as boring as the normal talks about the Jedi went, but still she was not going to spend her summer reading so stuffy old history book. Then again she was bored and desperate.

"If you don't want to read about it then I have an alternative way teach you about it", her father stated. She felt guilty for a moment because her dad knew all too well what she was thinking. He went to his room and come back with a mirror. It had a silver frame at with beautiful waves at surrounded the mirror. The mirror itself was a perfect circle with an 8 pointed star that reached out to the edges. On the back was a cracked blue gem. It was a pretty mirror but she didn't see how this was going to help her learn about the history of the Jedi.

"This mirror was found by the galaxy warp and can show you anything it has been through?" Kanan explained to her.

"Oh cool," she said taking the mirror, "mirror, mirror show me the Jedi history."

She waited, but nothing happened. Maybe she should have made it rhythm. Or did she break it? Doesn't it even have an off and on Switch?

"Strange, that should have worked", he said with a confused look on his face.

"Show us the galaxy warp", he stated clearly to see if it would respond, but once again the mirror lay silent and cold.

"Darn thing", scolded Kanan," I know its 5000 years ago but why does it have to break now. "

"well it's still a really cool mirror," she said with a happy jump," can I keep it?"

"I guess since it has no other use that to be a plain old mirror now," breathed out her father as he went to sit on the couch.

"Awesome, I'm going to go show Sabine," she yelled back as she ran out the door.

She knew that Sabine would be hanging out with her friend, Ketsu. The two have known each other for a long time but she didn't know the specifics. Dawn knew that Sabine was with her friend but maybe she had enough time to look at the mirror.

As she walked over, she couldn't help but look over the mirror. The gem on the back caught her attention. It was a deep blue that reminded her of the night sky just as the sun had gone down and the stars litter the sky or the deep blue of the ocean with its mystery of life and history from the very beginning of the world. Her thought wander to the image of the ocean with a beautiful starry night sky above. So lost in her imagination that she didn't notice that she ran into someone.

"Hey, watch out!" called a voice as dawn tripped over her own feet. The person grabbed her arm and help with get her balance back. When she looked up she saw Ketsu and Sabine not far behind.

"Dawn, what are you doing not looking where you are going? You could have been run over," Sabine said with a firmness that was like her parents but still easier going than them.

"I'm sorry Sabine. I was lost in thought," Dawn explained, "but I was going to show you this."

Dawn held out the mirror to show Sabine. The mirror was a beautiful silvery blue in the afternoon sunlight. Sabine took it into her own hands to have a better look. She turn it around to look closely at the frame work and the details in the design.

"It still looks good for an old mirror even with the damage it has. Although I don't know where the design comes from. Where did you get it from?"

"From dad, he said it was found at the galaxy warp and that it could show anything for history that it was there for. But now it's doesn't seem to be working anymore," she explained.

"Well the gem in bad shape," Sabine noted ", maybe we can find a replacement and have it working again."

"Really," hope flared in her ", that sound great."

"I'll look into it," Sabine said as she and Ketsu began to walk away. "See you back at home later, okay?"

"Ok," Dawn called back with a wave as they walked away. Once again she was alone.

"So if it isn't the gem girl," said a sly voice that made her skin crawl. Dawn turned around to see the most annoying kid in the whole town, Kevin.

"So no friends today? Did they all not want to be around you or something?"

"No, but at least I don't have to pay my friends to hang out with me."

With that she stormed off and didn't look back. That guy wasn't even worth the time of day. In the haste of getting away from Kevin she didn't realize she was walking into the street.

"Watch out."

The warning got her attention. She was able to jump out of the way as a car flew by also most running her over. That was a close call. She looked around to see where the warning had come from. She looked around but street was empty. Then the thought of the mirror came back to her. Looking down she had the mirror in a tight hold. It wasn't damaged it seemed. She was happy she didn't lose it in the chaos and then a thought came to her.

"Did you say that?"

 **personal note**

 **I this one the first things I'm write and I not that good so please don't be to harsh :3**


End file.
